Taste
by D'EmpressOfNations
Summary: The Gaang are together in reunion after three years.What happens when Zuko and katara takes a taste of Uncle iroh's tea while they are alone in an Earth kingdom villa the Gaang own.ONESHOT.


Zuko shut the doors of the ten bedroom villa in an Earth Kingdom town.He watched from the window beside the door as they take off to their _f_ _un_ activities. The Fire lord took off the large coat he wore and sat on a cushion in the living room then picked up a scroll. He heard a soft sound and turned to the stairs,katara.

Katara was scrubbing her sleepy eyes as she came down.He swallowed and bit back his long attraction he had for her when he realised she wore a short silk skirt and a mid-riff silk top. He shifted his attention when he saw her nipples straining against her shirt.

"Where's everyone?"she asked as she sat on a chair opposite him.

"Toph and Ty Lee left early to see some new place here.Aang and Suki left for practice at a dojo a few miles away and Sokka and my uncle left for grocery shopping,"he replied and forced his eyes on his scroll and not a very matured and beautiful waterbender opposite him.

Katara nodded and stood up.She approached him and sat on his cushion,then grabbed the scroll and tossed it away.

"You promised me in your letter that you would not bring work here,"she stated and stood up with him." Now help me whip up some nice breakfas..."

"It's noon,Katara."

"What?! Why didn't anyone wake me!" She hollered.

He shrugged."You slept...we slept late.Even i woke up past sunrise...but we can fix lunch,cause i'm hungry."

They got to the large kitchen and searched for food,even where Sokka hides his food,and found nothing.Except for raw produce,but they had nothing to prepare it with and waiting for uncle iroh and Sokka was suicide.

They sat bored,Mai would be proud. So they resulted to chewing cereals until they were filled and going out for lunch was too far now.

"Mai wrote to me again,"Zuko said as they walked out of the kitchen to the dinning room.

Katara paused unconsciously at his words.Yes,she admits that she was jealous.La,Zuko had gone twice as attractive than before.He turned the heads of single and Married ladies even some men. So if his ex wanted him back,it will be cause

he is irrestible.

"...re you listening,katara?" Zuko's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She blushed at her absentness,then she smiled at him.She could've sworn he gasped.

"What did she write about?"She asked and they took their seat.

"Like i said,she is getting married to someone,"he replied and shrugged."She is trying to make me jealous but it isn't working."

The blue eyed woman stared at him,even if he doesn't say it,he still cared for her.She sighed and laced her left hand with his.She blushed when he caressed her palms with his thumb.She bit her lip when he looked into her eyes.

"And i will say it again,i am a free man searching for his Nation's peace,"he said and released his hand from hers."Ooh,there are teas here.Let's have some."

Katara noticed the tea jars on the table and picked some in selection so did zuko.They saw one wrapped in a violet paper and looked at eachother.

"That looks like it's going to be nice,cause i haven't seen it here before...I'll make it," Zuko said and ran into the kitchen.

Katara took her left hand and smelled. _La,it smells like him.I cannot believe i fell for Zuko four years ago and i am still alive.He's grown more handsome and his body..._ Zuko shifted his attention to Katara and smiled softly.He stared at her long wavy hair. _So many nights i have dreamt of those locks on my chest after rounds of making love.I cannot believe the gods gifted her with such a beautiful shape but one thing i love her for is...wait,what in the Holy Agni's name did i say? That i...love her?_ He broke free of his thoughts and sighed.Who was he kidding,he was smitten but...

He smelt the tea was ready then he placed it in the tray that had two cups,then he put off the cooker and approached Katara.He served her a cup and served himself.They smiled and they took a sip.

She sighed."This is delicious,Zuko."

He nodded in thought,something was off about the taste of the tea.He took another sip and his eyes widened,he looked up at Katara to stop her but he swallowed when she drank it all.

"I think i will have another,Tea lord,"she smirked.

"...uh...no..."

"No?"

"Yes,no...you...uh...it isn't nice for...uh"

She frowned."Stupid,it was delicious...what is it,Zuko?"

He bit his lip when a farmiliar stirring came to the front of his pants.He swallowed and stuttered before stating he was going to his room and with the tea pot with him.She stared at him in shock and decided to retire to her room.She lay flat on her back and began sweating.She took off her night shirt and sighed then a coiling feeling in between her legs.She pressed her legs together tightly as the feeling intensified.She was not stupid to not know the type of thing she was experiencing.

She dragged her hand down her flat stomach to the spot between her legs.She gasped at the delicious impact and applied more pressure to her engorged flesh.She felt her fingers go wet than usual and sat up. _This is too much,_ She thought.

Zuko grasped his hard member while uncontrolled thoughts of a waterbender flew into his mind.He moaned when he felt the need for release.He had even touched himself but it wasn't working.That was when Katara walked,looking flushed.It took all the self control he had left to not jump her .

"Z...Zuko,i don't know what's wrong with my body but i just need contact...um...ple...can i have that?"She stated softly.

He swallowed."Katara...um...the tea is...was an aphrodiasc.So,it isn't you talking but...uh...the tea.So don't give out what you're not whole heartedly ready to give."

He bit back a moan when he saw that her nipples were looking damn hard.She approached him and tried to touch him but he evaded.

"Katara,i respect you alot and i can't take advantage of you...so,please...go,"he said and sat on his bed.

She frowned."Would you rather i seeked release outside?"

That irked him,that he stood up with his usual scowl. _I will torch anyone who dares looks or even have katara.She is mine._ "I...No...don't do that...Have you tried touching yourself?"He asked as he approached her.She shook her head.

"It isn't working...i just want you,"she whispered when he leaned his forehead.

"Do you want me as much as i want you?"He whispered and kissed her cheek,she nodded dumbly."Do you want me to kiss you? Touch your body and bring you release that no one can bring?"

She moaned when he sucked on her neck.She found herself pulling his tunic away and she realised he was pulling her night shirt,she allowed him take it off.

"Agni,your chest is amazing...i can't believe it's more beautiful than i imagined,"he leaned and kissed her hotly then lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his hips.Then grinded into her for a while before moving to the bed and dropping her with him ontop.

"I've dreamt of this moment for so long that i feel this is one of those dreams,"he whispered as he grinded faster."To make you mine forever."

She moaned."Zuko."

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss.He moaned as she responded harder that it made him almost loose himself.

"Zuko...please...make love to me,"she mewled when he bit her neck,leaving a mark.

"Are you sure?"

"With everything that i am...plus we have to hurry up before the others come back,"she said and felt him pull down her skirt.Then she watched him kiss down her stomach slowly,turning her on the more.Then she gasped when his fingers traced the slit of her private part.She moaned his name so loud when he captured her neither lips in a kiss.

Zuko felt himself go harder as he tasted her. _Fuck,she taste so delicious.I have never tasted anything like this.I am already addicted._

He sucked harder and pulled his tongue into her and felt her walls hold his tongue.After four strokes,she came so hard into his mouth and he gladly drank what she offered.

"Zuko..."

He leaned back and pulled his pants off.He heard her gasp when she saw his size and he never felt confident of his body.He squeezed his length and lay in between her legs.

"I am going to take you now...I am going to show you passion no one will ever give you,"he whispered and placed the tip at her center.He kissed her as he slowly entered her and stopped at her maidenhead and moaned. _Mine._ Then he broke her virginity and she gasped,effectively pulling her lips away from his.He held himself as her inside's warmth almost killed him.

He watched as tears rolled down het cheeks and wiped them off.He admired her and caressed her cheeks. _How beautiful she is.How amazing to be within her.I am not this hot before and not even the tea is taking much control._ "I love you,"he whispered passionately and she opened her blue eyes to him."So much,Katara."

She felt tears fall out of her eyes at the confession.She cupped his cheeks.She leaned forward and kissed him hard.She pulled away.

"I love you too,"she whispered and moved her hips,Zuko moaned .

They began to make love to eachother passionately.They found solace in eachother as they rode out for release.They went faster as the tea got its control again.And they felt that near release.Within a minute,they moaned their names and love as that sweet wave came.

Zuko moaned and rolled away from her,then he grabbed her into his arms.

"That was..."

"So...i don't know,"she said hoarsely and he chuckled.

"Zuko...you meant..."

He nodded."With my heart.I truly love you."

She smiled and yawned and held his body tighter.

"You know we have to go to out.So the others wouldn't suspect,well especially your dumb brother,"he said and she reluctantly sat up with a pout that he kissed away.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

They made it out to the living room and immeadiately,Appa landes outside and they trooped into the villa.Zuko pulled his hand away from hers and he observed how she leaped due to being disvirgined.He smirked when Suki asked why she walked like that and Katara had responded that she stepped on a sharp rock.He smirked wider and grabbed a fresh bread from His uncle.


End file.
